Spitfire
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Axel and Roxas have a destructive, violent, pessimistic, and cynical friendship. Until love entered their distorted world and ruined everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Spitfire.**

* * *

><p><em>7:45 am<em>

The front door to an apartment opened up, the squeaks of the hinges echoed off the walls. A red head strolled inside, tucking his lock picks into his pocket and closed the door. He sniffled, glancing around the dark room and feeling a chill run along his skin, he turned the thermometer on all the way and he headed across the living room area towards the hallway that lead into his best friends bedroom, he shoved the door open and letting it hit the wall hard, the noise didn't bother the one sleeping on the double bed.

He walked up to the bed, lifting his leg and prodded the side of the sleeping body with his foot, glaring halfheartedly. "Hey, Roxas, wake up."

The one lying in bed swatted his foot away, "Fuck off."

He placed his foot back on the floor, hands tucked in his pockets and his glare turned annoyed in seconds. "You're late for work, you fucking dumbass." He reached down, grabbed Roxas's arms and flipped him over, then without fault, he climbed on top of Roxas's thin body and watched as Roxas slowly realized what was going on.

Roxas's dark azure eyes flashed open. "What time is it?"

"Seven fifty."

"Axel, why the fuck are _you_ late?" Roxas struggled, trying to push the other off of him, but he felt too weak since he just woke up.

Axel grinned at his weak attempts, "I screwed more girls that had a lot more fight in them than you do right now."

Roxas raised his brow, "Please do not ever say that to anyone, not even the cops. They'll think you raped those poor girls." Axel's grin fell as he got off of Roxas's body, he watched Roxas push the blankets down, his navy shirt had ride up and were now showing his smooth tan skin with faint abs. Roxas wrinkled his nose and yawned, he swung his legs off the bed, his feet hitting the cold mahogany floor that sent jolts throughout his skin.

"You didn't answer my question," Roxas said, standing up and following Axel out of the room to the kitchen where Axel flicked the light on and opened the fridge.

"Yeah, I woke up fifteen minutes late, my bad," Axel said, pulling out a jug of orange juice and pouring himself a glass. Roxas sighed and grabbed his house phone in the living room, he called his work and told them he's sick and taking the day off. The moment he hung up, he heard Axel's scoff.

"What?" Roxas asked, barely concealing his irritation.

Axel grinned, "Oh nothing. I just never figured you would simply throw a day away just because I didn't get here right on time. I feel special for your unintended lie."

Roxas rolled his eyes, he took the chair on the other side of the island. "Don't be. Are you still going?" He asked, reaching for Axel's glass and took a long sip, watching as Axel glared at him for taking his drink.

Axel licked his lips and sighed, letting his shoulders relax. "Nope. I called in before I left."

Roxas slammed the glass down, "Then why the fuck did you come here and decide to wake me up and tell me that I was late? You fucking idiot." He had this strong urge to throw the glass at him, but decided against it.

"I wanted us to hang out like old times. You know, without one of those assholes breathing down our necks." He shrugged his shoulders, watching Roxas clench his teeth, his hand tightening on the glass. "Please don't throw that at me. I'm pretty sure your ex was the one that gave you that." He flashed Roxas a smirk at the mention.

Roxas sighed, he stared at the glass in his hand and pushed it away from him. "The one I threw at you on New Years was my ex's."

"Well.. whatever. What do you want to do on our stupid day off?" Axel asked, he reached for the empty glass and placed it into the sink, when he turned around, Roxas was gone and his bedroom door was slammed shut. "Fucking bastard." He went back into the room, closing the door and hopping onto the bed, Roxas his his face with his arms. He didn't seem bothered that Axel was once again sitting on top of him, but he became annoyed when Axel grabbed a hold of his arms and placed them high above his head, a grin spread across Axel's lips, his green eyes glinted.

"I'm going to punch you in the face," Axel said carelessly.

Roxas knew Axel would do just that. They were never scared of hitting each other, fighting, physical or verbal, sometimes it escalated to high that one of them would end up in the hospital, of course they never press charges on each other. But usually it was Roxas who would wake up and find Axel in the room, he always sneaked in to visit him.

"I'm tired and you ruined my day. Leave me alone, Axel." Roxas closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't feel a punch to the face, only to feel Axel's hands loosen around his wrists. Roxas opened his eyes and without even hesitating, he pushed him off and watched as Axel landed on the floor. Axel glared up at him while Roxas grinned, "Serves you right, asshole." Roxas laid back down on his bed, shifting on his side and closing his eyes once again.

Axel rose from the floor, brushing himself off. "You're no fucking fun."

"You should have woke up early," Roxas said, his voice muffled by his blankets.

"You should get yourself an alarm clock, can't keep relying on me, Roxy." Axel walked to the bedroom door and opened it, when he turned back, he cast Roxas one look before leaving his room. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed his other best friend's number. He waited in the living room, sitting on the leather couch and staring at the dark curtains that barely let in any light.

"Hello?" Another groggy voice, Axel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's Axel."

"I know.. I can see on the Caller ID. What do you want?"

"I'm here at Roxas' loft. He won't get up." He sounded lazy, not like that was the problem. Roxas usually stayed at work during the nights, yesterday wasn't an exception.

A yawn escaped his friend, "Oh.. You do realize its eight in the morning, right? Go back to sleep."

"I want to do something.. not sleep. Why the fuck are you all so damn tired?" He yelled, letting his voice bounce off the walls inside the loft.

"Axel. Shut the fuck up!" Roxas yelled from his bedroom.

Axel groaned, he listened to the other on the phone laugh. "Let him sleep and wake him up in an hour. We can go out later, all of us, even that bitch Larxene and those two other love birds." Axel raised his brow at _'love birds.' _He knew all of his friends and whom they were dating, whenever someone adds love birds to the mix, someone else is dating and sometimes he doesn't mean to be nosy, but he can't help it.

"What love birds? Who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about, Sora and Riku. They're dating."

Axel glanced towards the hallway, "Since when and why doesn't Roxas know that Sora's dating Riku?" He wondered, keeping his voice low.

"I don't know, but hey, I have this sleeping thing to do, call me in a few hours."

"Alright then," Axel said, he didn't want to hang up and when he did. All there was inside Roxas' loft was loneliness and emptiness, so Axel went back into Roxas' bedroom, not to annoy him exactly. He nudged Roxas' side until Roxas tried swatting him away again.

"Hey, I'm going out to get some ice-cream, I'll be back in twenty. If you're not up by that time, I'm going to eat them up on you." He smiled and walked to the door.

Roxas groaned. "Was that supposed to be a threat?"

Axel shrugged, "We both know, you love Sea-salt ice cream." He closed the door once more and headed for the front door of the loft. When he left, Roxas couldn't fall back to sleep and cursed Axel as he sat up in bed and began to get dressed for the day.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: I thought of this before I fell asleep and decided to see where it could go. I read a few Axel and Roxas stories and to be honest, I'm older and no longer care for the lovey dovey stuff. I mean, I still ship them and want them to be together, but also want their relationship to be more complicated. So yeah.  
><em>

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Spitfire.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>11:23am<em>

Axel opened the door and walked back into the loft, holding a bag in one hand and humming a happy tune. When he turned to see the owner of said loft, his smile dropped. "This is how you treat your guests?" He asked, closing the door and strolling towards Roxas who was sitting at the island, a bottle of Whiskey on one side of him and a small shot glass in his hand. Roxas groaned the moment Axel slammed the box of Sea-Salt Ice cream down on the table. "You didn't pour me a glass."

"You're not a guest, Axel. You're a nuisance that woke me up to go to work late," Roxas said, he wanted to snap at Axel until he decided to leave, but instead he watched Axel rip open the box of ice cream and pull one out. Axel grinned as he passed one to Roxas and walked around the island to place the box into the fridge.

Roxas stared at the light blue bar of ice-cream before him. He grabbed it, tore off the plastic and shoved the bar into his mouth. Axel raised his brow as he sat down. "Don't tell me you do that to all your dates?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, he pulled the ice cream out of his mouth and licked his lips. "Enough with the jokes, what do you want to do today?" He seriously had no choice in the matter anyway, not like a break was going to ruin their lives.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, Sora's dating Riku," Axel said, rather too nonchalant. He knew he was going to have to tell Roxas sometime, not like it would be any better if his hippie little brother told him, nor Riku, fucking idiots. From the moment they met each other a few years ago at that one rave, Sora's been stuck to Riku like super glue and Axel knew something was going on. At the time and any other time, Roxas was too ignorant or simply ignored it to notice.

Roxas groaned, placing his head on the table. "Why couldn't they hook up last year when I got that one promotion?" He reached for the Whiskey that should have been sitting right next to him, only to grasp empty air. He glanced up at Axel who was twisting the cap back on.

"No drinking until later, Roxy, we got things to do. I called Demyx while I was out and he said to meet him at his work. You know.. that place with animals.." Axel said as he stood up from the stool and walked to the front door. Roxas groaned again, he placed the ice-cream bar into the freezer and grabbed his coat hanging off the coat hanger by the front door, then he slipped his shoes on. A few seconds after, they were down the hall towards the elevator.

"Can't you say _Animal Clinic_ like the rest of the world?" Roxas asked while they stood in the elevator, soft music played in the background. Axel pressed the bottom floor button on the reflected panel and fixed his hair at the same time.

He shrugged, ignoring Roxas's question. "What are you going to do to Sora?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas pulled out his cellphone, texting his younger brother while Axel leaned against the wall of the elevator, watching Roxas scowl at his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"I mean.." He began, the doors to the elevator opened up and they both walked out. "I want to know if there's going to be some kind of murder, if so, I'd like to get the funeral arranged early so next week we can celebrate my birthday in peace."

Roxas shot him a dirty look as they headed for the front doors and into the cold weather of Autumn. There wasn't snow in Hollow Bastion, not yet anyway, the weather was blurry with heavy grey clouds and everything looked still, but there were so many people walking by without a single care in the world.

"All you think about is yourself, selfish prick," Roxas said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"That's why we're best friends, Roxy, I'm selfish and your a jerk to everyone on this fucking planet." Axel grinned as he waved for a cab and when one stopped for them, Axel held the door open for Roxas who climbed inside. Roxas told the driver to take them to the Animal Clinic on 34th Street.

"When did you phone, Demyx?" Roxas asked, taking his cellphone out and looking at his newest text.

"After I left to get the ice-cream," Axel replied, leaning his head against the window and watching the buildings go by.

Roxas sighed, "What took you so long to get back?"

Axel shrugged, "Reno phoned me while I was heading to the store. He wanted me to analyze something on his computer," Axel waved his hands, "my magic fingers can get through anything." He looked out the window, his brother never truly phones him unless he has a serious problem and the problem when he arrived at his station a few blocks from Roxas's apartment building wasn't even that large. A few things went missing and Reno didn't want anyone in his fucking department to know he gone careless in the morning, Rude wasn't there at the time, so Axel suspected Reno was more worried about his partner's opinion on the matter than anyone else's.

"I told Sora and Riku to meet us at Demyx's work. They'll be there in twenty minutes," Roxas informed Axel who simply nodded in response.

They sat in silence and nearing the Animal Clinic. Roxas glanced at Axel, he sighed deeply, "How long?" The tense of his voice made Axel look at him.

"How long they were dating. Probably a week, maybe two. But they were with each other since that rave, so maybe they were screwing each other for the last four years under the stupid guise of being best friends." Axel grimaced at the thought, of course he saw it coming, the others did as well, he just wanted to keep that bit away from Roxas until he accepted it.

Roxas shook his head, "This is fucked up. He's my brother and he can't even be honest with me." For a long time, Sora wasn't even open with his emotions, and suddenly at that fucking rave, Riku walks up and decides to dance with Sora who doesn't even seem bothered by the offer. He should have seen it, but he decided not too.

"What did you expect, Roxas? You and Sora barely talk anymore since the accident, do you actually think he's going to come to your apartment that is half way across the city to tell you, he and Riku are fucking each other?" Axel asked, he and Roxas ignored the awkward cough from the driver.

"I figured a text or a phone call, stupid," Roxas kicked Axel who let out a growl.

The cab slowed down and Axel pulled out a few bucks and paid the man, they both got out and walked up the path towards the Animal Clinic only for Roxas and Axel to swear at the same time. Axel grabbed Roxas and pulled him back, "What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" He snarled at Roxas who shrugged his shoulders.

"She's _your_ sister, I should be asking you that." Roxas pushed Axel and waved at the woman standing in front of the building, a smoke in between her fingers, her sleek blond hair pulled back and her emerald eyes that almost matched Axel's were brighter. She wore a tight black dress with an opened trench coat.

"Hello, boys, Demyx phoned me rather fucking early and told me to meet you two here." She dropped her smoke on the ground and stomped it out with the tip of her black heel. "I want to know why?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: If I had to say, Roxas is 21, Axel is 23. Larxene is 22. Also, Axel's good at changing the subject. lmfao.  
><em>

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
